Lost Souls
by ShadowoftheMoon6
Summary: Obiwan is not only in the fight for his life but for his soul. Au First fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars

_Bond speak_

Once someone dies their essence leaves the body and goes into an unknown place I do not know, but in same very rare cases they are left to wander the world. Some call them ghost other called them lost spirits, it really doesn't matter what you call them because they are here until they finish what they started. They are always looking, searching for more to join them.

"Master, why does the council send us on this mission that a knight can handle with their hands tied behind there back?" question a young man with ginger hair and ever changing eyes that were blue for now.

"Padawan, it is not are place to question the council." lecture a tall man, who goes by the name Qui-gon Jinn. His padawan, Obi-wan, who had just turned 17 had been on back to back mission and haven't had a moment piece of rest and the council sent them on another mission. Qui-gon was just thinking the same thing as his padawan.

"Well Obi-wan it should be a short mission. All we have to do is watch a wedding take place between the daughter and son of the two rulers on the planet Yelnar and no war should happen. It will go smoothly except if you make the fiancée fall madly in love with you again." joke Qui-gon.

Obi-wan glanced up from his data-pad turning beet red remembering the time the soon to be wife chase him around the palace asking him to marry her. His master had to save him for the terrible fate. Qui-gon laughed at the expression on his padawan's face.

"Well that what you get for looking like 'such a hottie' in front of her." he quoted what the fiancée said to his apprentice. Lucky everything turned out ok, well not for Obi-wan who had to hide for the rest of the trip and get chase by angry soon to be husband.

"Master, well you every stop teas… Do you feel that?" Obi-wan stop in mid-sentence and jump up alone with his Master. Just that the ship shocked us they were hit. Qui-gon quickly left to the pilot seat with Obi-wan right behind him taking the co-pilot spot.

"Shields are holding Master, but I can't detect what's hitting us. I have a bad feeling about this." stated Obi-wan. Another blast shook the ship making Obi-wan head crash in the controls.

"Fuel tank is leading, and shields are taking a beating. We have to make an emergency landing." said Qui-gon as he glanced at Obi-wan seeing if he was alright.

"The shields aren't the only things taking a beating." murmured Obi-wan as he rubbed his head. Qui-gon smiled at the comment before turning his undivided attention to landing the ship by the near by planet. All he remembered is entering the planet hemisphere and then every thing went black.

Qui-gon awoke feeling like a herd of bantha ran over him. His hand went to his aching head. He is shot open, 'Obi-wan!' he shouted in his head. He glance around the ship wrecked looking for his apprentice. _Obi-wan, where are you? Are you ok? _He asked over his bond but all he got in reply was a groan.

There a little way from what left of the ship was Obi-wan lying face down from where he got throw from the ship. Qui-gon quickly knelt down next to his apprentice scanning him through the force for any injures.

"Obi-wan wake up." The man on the ground just groaned but didn't wake up. "Come on little one, wake up." Obi-wan eyes flicked open, "You haven't called me that in a while." said Obi-wan trying to get up. Qui-gon caught him before he fell back onto the ground.

"Your always be little to me." said Qui-gon helping Obi-wan up and slinging his arm over his shoulder.

"It not my fault that your so tall. By the way where are we? All I remember is hitting the control panel." Obi-wan said looking around. The area was tropical, with tall purple and blue trees and plants everywhere.

"It seems we landed somewhere tropical but I have never been here. Gather up the supplies and then we can start looking for the nearest settlement, padawan."

"Yes, Master." Obi- wan soon came back with a small bag. "This is all I could find master. Everything else is too damage, its surprising we made it out with little injury."

"I don't think so, that cut on your head looks pretty bad. Don't try to hide it from me, padawan." said Qui-gon as he took the bag from his padawan. His eyes lit up when he found what he was looking for, the medical supplies.

As soon as Obi-wan cut was look after, the two Jedi started walking in the jungle with the Master helping the apprentice walk."You know Obi-wan it could be worse, so stop looking so glum." Just then a loud thunder clap was heard and it started pouring. Obi-wan just glance at his Master daring him to say something. Qui-gon just shrugged his shoulders.

"You just had to say that didn't you master."commented Obi-wan. Qui-gon just flash him a smile. The force sent a warning but it was too late the Jedi were hanging outside down with spears to their throats.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to i luv ewansmile and bluedragon1836

Disclaimer: I do not own Starwars

_bond speak_

Please tell me if u like it or if u have any ideas for this story.

Well here's the second chapter

A man or looks like a man to Obi-wan expect the three eyes that were staring at him told him other wise. The others Obi-wan couldn't see but he knows they were watching them very carefully. Qui-gon raised his hands up which were kind of hard hanging upside down. "We mean you no harm. We are Jedi and are ship has been damage. If you can let us send a message..?" ask Qui-go letting the sentence hang.

"Jedi! We haven't had Jedi here in a long while or any other visit in that matter. We have nothing to send your message with. The priest says the gods do not like technology. You can stay at are village for know." said the three eyed man. "Cut them lose!" he yelled to the others.

The Jedi found themselves in the middle of the group with all spears pointing at them as wanting to kill them on the spot. _Not very friendly are they. _Said Obi-wan imitating Yoda. _You know padawan you should not judge one just because there different and mostly importantly don't mock the troll, he'll find a way to blame it on me. I have enough bruises from that cane of his. _

"Master Jedi, I'm afraid I don't know your names. I'm in Bolti and you are entering are village soon."

"I am Master Qui-gon Jinn and this is my padawan Obi-wan Kenobi." said Qui-gon bowing followed by his apprentice.

"Obi-wan, is it?" said Bolti looking Obi-wan over. "I need you to remove your weapons and give it to me before entering the village. Only warriors can have them." Qui-gon stiffed when he look at his padawan, he just couldn't get rid of the bad feeling that was hanging over him. Obi-wan not knowing what his Master was thinking hesitated giving his light saber to a stranger who only least then an hour a go had tried to kill them. Seeing his master give his saber over, Obi-wan did the same too. Bolti just smiled and look at Obi-wan without no one notice or so he thought. Qui-gon saw and went in the view of Bolti so he couldn't look at Obi-wan.

_Be careful padawan, I sense something going on here. Stay in my sight always._

_Master, I don't feel anything. It seems clam here, peaceful like nothing bad happens here. It's the perfect place I feel so at home. You're just worried over the attack. This place is too perfect for anything bad to happen. _

Qui-gon glanced worriedly at Obi-wan who seem in heaven even through he had spears pointing at him. 'I'll have to be extra careful for the both of us.' Qui-gon thought to himself. Qui-gon was sure he would keep an eye on Bolti, already he was thinking of a why to get their light sabers back. He didn't trust Bolti one bit.

They came to a tall poles sticking out, with straw huts pass the poles. "We are here Master Jedi, please follow me and I will show you where you will stay." said Bolti "Mataia." he called to a young women. She came to stand next to Bolti.

"Mataia will show you Obi-wan where you will be sleeping."

"I would rather have my padawan stay with me." announced Qui-gon, Qui-gon saw Obi-wan give him a confuse glance. Qui-gon frowned, couldn't Obi-wan not sense something was not right. He looked over at Obi-wan and saw something glowing by Obi-wan's shoulder but it was gone.

_Master, we stayed in different rooms before, asked Obi-wan over the bond _

"_I don't think it is wise to be separate. I sense that not everything is what it seems to be. _

"_Did you hit your head Master? I don't sense anything. Everything that has happen so far is just an accident. No one plan this to happen, not us or the villagers. _

"Well that's ok. Mataia show them where they will be staying." Order Bolti. The two Jedi followed Mataia, what they didn't see was Bolti signaling to the guards.


End file.
